Precipitado
by Keiian
Summary: - Los casamientos precipitados son los mejores -aseguró Annabeth antes de unir sus labios con los de su ahora marido. One-shoot.


Ay, por los dioses, qué nervios xD. Es lo primero que publico de Percy Jackson, una de mis tres sagas favoritas, y tengo miedo de que no sea un buen one-shoot. Pero, bueno, para eso están ustedes, queridos lectores :D Como dije, es lo primero que escribo de este fandom y es un Percabeth, mi pareja favorita (no soy muy original). Los amo completamente.

No me iré por las ramas, pero quiero pedirles encarecidamente que me dejen sus reviews. No se trata de que quiera popularidad o algo así, eso me es indiferente, pero _necesito _saber qué tal me ha quedado, qué hay que cambiar, si he mantenido las personalidades, etc. Y si les gustó, claro.

En fin, gracias desde ya por leer :)

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de un genio llamado Rick Riordan; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Precipitado.**

Hubo un estallido de colores y una intensa llamarada de fuego y sangre verde después de que el detonador se accionara y la bomba de fuego griego, hecha por Jake Mason de la cabaña de Hefesto, estallara. El grupo de monstruos con los que habían estado luchando murieron a causa de la bomba casi al instante, disolviéndose en aquel extraño polvo dorado suyo.

Pero ni Percy ni Annabeth se quedaron a ver cómo sus contrincantes eran aplastados bajo el fuego griego. Él, por supuesto, no había resultado herido, pero ella sí, y estaba en estado crítico. Ni siquiera esa vez, cuando Ethan Nakamura la había acuchillado, había estado tan mal. Así que Percy, alarmado y preocupado a más no poder, se la había llevado de allí pitando en el lomo de la señorita O'Leary hacia el Campamento Mestizo.

El viaje hacia el campamento no fue largo (después de todo, habían estado luchando con unas arpías que merodeaban peligrosamente cerca del campamento), pero a Percy se le antojó eterno. Llevaba el cuerpo desmayado de su novia entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho con un brazo, mientras que con el otro se aseguraba al collar de la perra del infierno. Se arrepintió una y otra vez de haber aceptado aquella misión junto a su novia. Jake, Clarisse, Pollux y Nico se habrían encargado perfectamente de aquellas arpías sin su ayuda.

Apenas entraron en los límites del Campamento, la Señorita O'Leary, que gimoteaba viendo el rostro pálido y ceniciento de Annabeth, se agachó, permitiendo que Percy se deslizara hasta el piso, con el flácido cuerpo de su novia en brazos. Casi se le corta la respiración al sentir el débil latido de su corazón y lo irregular de su respiración.

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

– ¡Percy! –gritó alguien, aunque él estaba tan sumido en su desesperación y su dolor que no acertó a descifrar quién lo había llamado.

Quirón corrió a toda velocidad hacia los mestizos y, al ver el estado moribundo de Annabeth, no perdió el tiempo e instó a Percy a que la llevara dentro de la Casa Grande. El hijo de Poseidón por fin reaccionó y, sosteniendo a la muchacha con más fuerza, corrió hacia el interior de la granja.

A Dioniso no le hizo gracia ver entrar a ese gamberro en su casa, porque puso mala cara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Jepson? Y, ¿por qué mejor no llevas a tu novia a su cabaña? ¡Que muera allí!

Percy estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera registró las palabras del señor D, pero Quirón sí lo hizo y le dirigió al dios del vino una mirada reprobatoria.

– Señor D, esto es urgente. No es una situación para bromas –lo reprendió.

El dios bufó.

– Al menos, que no manche mis alfombras –refunfuñó.

Percy y Quirón llevaron a Annabeth hasta la enfermería rápidamente, aunque el mestizo no sabría recordar, más tarde esa noche, exactamente qué sucedió después de dejar a su moribunda novia en una camilla. Tenía el recuerdo confuso de que había llegado Kayla, la mejor curandera de la cabaña de Apolo, y había puesto manos a la obra en un segundo. Will Solace, que en una ocasión también había salvado a Annabeth de la muerte, le pidió a Percy que se fuera, pero él se había negado y terminó a los gritos.

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos se volvían nítidos en esa parte, cuando se había desahogado gritándole al pobre Will hasta que Thalia llegó corriendo a la enfermería y se lo llevó de allí en contra de su voluntad.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa estaban pasando una temporada en el Campamento Mestizo, por lo que Thalia estaba allí y, cuando se había enterado de lo de Annabeth, había dejado su práctica de tiro con arco y volado hacia la enfermería. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Percy gritando, pero pudo apreciar la desesperación en su rostro y la angustia en sus ojos. Pero en ese momento había que pensar en Annabeth y Percy, por mucho que le pesase, distraía a Kayla y retenía a Will, de modo que no dudó en arrastrarlo de un brazo fuera de la enfermería.

Percy se dejó caer contra la pared apenas salió de la habitación donde estaba su novia y cerró los ojos. Thalia se sentó junto a él al estilo indio.

– Vamos, Percy, todo estará bien –trató de animarlo ella.

Su amigo escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos, que se apoyaban extendidos en sus rodillas flexionadas. No levantó la cabeza cuando habló.

– Tú no la escuchaste respirar, Thalia. Le costaba tanto... –la voz de Percy desfalleció al llegar a ese punto.

Entonces, Thalia hizo algo que pocas veces hacía (y mucho menos con Percy, su relación con él era más bien como la de los hermanos que viven discutiendo pero que, aun así, se quieren y se apoyan) y lo abrazó. El muchacho se sintió un poco reconfortado, lo suficiente para no echarse a llorar, y se sintió tan agradecido con Thalia que subió la cabeza para agradecerle, pero en ese momento apareció medio Campamento Mestizo y su amiga se separó de él.

Entre los recién llegados estaba Rachel, que se abrió paso a los empujones para estar junto a Percy. Grover también se acercó, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hablar.

– ¡¿Qué pasó? –inquirió, dejándose caer junto a los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón.

Percy abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró la voz para hacerlo.

– Las arpías atacaron a Annabeth en un momento de descuido –dijo Nico, cuya presencia Percy no había notado. El rey de los fantasmas, al ver el rostro del muchacho, se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba en condiciones para hablar y decidió tomar la palabra–. Otra arpía le acababa de lastimar la pierna y supongo que estaba examinando el corte cuando la otra la atacó. Lo sé porque estaba cerca de ella. Lo siento, Percy, no pude hacer nada...

– No –lo interrumpió el hijo de Poseidón, recuperando la voz–. No podrías haber hecho nada aunque quisieras. Yo tampoco logré llegar a tiempo.

– Sí, pero tú estabas lejos de ella. Yo estaba cerca...

– Lamentarnos no sirve de nada –los cortó Thalia con resolución. Nico la miró incómodo, pero ella no le hizo caso (últimamente lo ignoraba gran parte del tiempo). Se volvió hacia Rachel, que se mostraba pálida de preocupación–. ¿Tú no puedes revisar el futuro o algo así para saber qué sucederá con ella?

Rachel meneó la cabeza con frustración.

– No, no puedo saber el futuro voluntariamente. Las imágenes vienen hacia mí sin orden o sentido, a menos que tenga que hacer una profecía para la misión de un mestizo –explicó la oráculo.

Thalia suspiró y miró disimuladamente a Percy, que tenía la vista clavada ansiosamente en la puerta de la enfermería. En ese momento llegó Tyson, que intentó abalanzarse sobre su hermanastro, pero Clarisse y Chris, que también estaban allí, se lo impidieron. Dudaban de que a Percy le gustara estar rodeado de gente en esos momentos. Jake, quien había llegado de la misión hacía poco para saber sobre Annabeth, también debió suponerlo, pues instó a la mayoría a que se marchara.

En menos de cinco minutos, en el pasillo sólo quedaron Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Rachel y Tyson. Todos estaban en completo silencio. La siguiente media hora se les hizo eterna y, durante la cual, el corazón de Percy latió tan rápido que éste temió que estallara.

Finalmente salió Will. Percy se puso en pie en seguida y lo miró ansiosamente.

– ¿Y bien?

– Ella está bien, Percy –informó Will, que no parecía resentido con el otro mestizo–. La arpía casi le destroza la caja torácica, pero sobrevivirá. En un mes estará como nueva. Cuando la dejé, estaba consciente y Kayla estaba terminando de curar su pierna. Annabeth dijo que quiere verte.

El alivio sacudió de tal manera a Percy que casi se mareó. Sintió que podía volver a respirar, que el mundo dejaba de ser gris y horrible para tornarse cálido y hermoso, que su corazón se tranquilizaba.

_Annabeth_, pensó.

– Gracias, Will –dijo francamente, ya encaminándose hacia el interior de la enfermería–. Y perdón por haberte gritado.

No se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Will y penetró dentro de la estancia. En una camilla estaba recostada Annabeth. Kayla le había puesto una camiseta naranja del campamento, pero pudo apreciar que tenía todo el estómago vendado. Sostenía a duras penas un vaso lleno de néctar con su mano laxa, siendo ayudada a agarrarlo por Quirón. Las sábanas blancas estaban hechas un revoltijo de sangre a los pies de la cama y Percy observó durante un segundo a Kayla, que curaba la pierna de la mestiza.

Se atrevió a mirar el rostro de su novia. En sus facciones se evidenciaba que estaba agotada, sin siquiera un vestigio de energía o fuerza. Estaba pálida, hacía muecas de dolor y con su mano libre se rodeaba el estómago, pero no lucía moribunda en absoluto.

– Annabeth... –musitó Percy y se acercó a zancadas hacia su cama.

Quirón y Kayla se giraron a verlo antes de que Annabeth pudiera girar débilmente la cabeza en su dirección. Pareció feliz de verlo sano y salvo, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa desfallecida. El centauro se le acercó y le puso en sus manos el vaso de néctar mientras Kayla terminaba de cerrar el corte de la pierna de Annabeth. Luego ambos se retiraron sin pronunciar palabra.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó a toda prisa a la camilla de su novia y, una vez allí, dejó el vaso en la mesita de luz. La muchacha hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tenderle los brazos y él cumplió su deseo, inclinándose hacia ella para abrazarla con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, pero aun así con fuerza. Enterró el rostro en el enredado cabello de su novia, sabiéndose en paz. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos y entendió lo que quería, de modo que se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para besarla. Fue un beso suave y profundo, aunque breve, pues ella no estaba del todo repuesta.

– Annabeth, creí que... –Percy no fue capaz de terminar, pero ella lo entendió.

– No seas idiota, sesos de alga. Si sobreviví a la batalla con Cronos, unas arpías no conseguirían matarme –replicó ella.

El muchacho sonrió y dejó de abrazarla. Tomó el vaso de néctar y la ayudó a beberlo entero, para luego entregarle unos trozos de ambrosía. Cuando dio buena cuenta de los alimentos divinos, pareció revivificarse. Percy, luciendo más aliviado que en toda su vida, se sentó en la camilla junto a ella. Annabeth entrelazó su mano con la de él y lo miró insistentemente, pero su novio miraba al infinito.

Ella no podía imaginarse la desesperación y el dolor que acababa de sufrir Percy. Había sentido durante aquella hora que su mundo se venía abajo, que todo se volvía gris. Se había preguntado cómo podría soportar él que Annabeth muriera, durante cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivirla. Siempre había sido plenamente consciente que, cualquier día, la muerte podía llevarse a alguno de los suyos, pero, durante aquella hora, casi había enloquecido al pensar que ella podía morir.

Él no era un dios, no tenía toda la eternidad por delante. En realidad, podía morir cualquier día; lo que había sucedido recientemente no hacía más que confirmárselo. Había que apreciar y disfrutar la vida lo más posible, mantener cerca a los seres queridos y preservar las fuentes de felicidad. Su ser más amado y su principal fuente de felicidad había estado a punto de morir, y él no pensaba desaprovechar un sólo momento más.

Se le ocurrió una idea, algo que era casi una locura, pero ¿por qué no llevarla a cabo?

– Cásate conmigo –le dijo a Annabeth, mirándola intensamente.

Ella se sorprendió.

– Pero, ¿qué…?

– Cásate conmigo, Annabeth –repitió él, sin hacer caso a la conmoción de su novia–. Durante esta hora, pensé que ibas a morir y no podía soportarlo. Me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a soportarlo, cómo iba a conseguir vivir sin tenerte a mi lado... Todo comenzaba a desmoronarse para mí y ¿sabes cuándo todo dejó de venirse abajo para reconstruirse en un segundo? Cuando Will me dijo que estabas bien. Podemos morir mañana y quiero disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, ¿entiendes? Sé que es precipitado y que ni siquiera tengo un anillo, pero quiero casarme contigo y no quiero esperar más.

Mientras hablaba, no había dejado de observar el rostro sorprendido de Annabeth y vio con toda claridad las lágrimas en sus tormentosos ojos grises. Entonces se puso nervioso, ¿y si le decía que…?

– Oh, Percy... –murmuró elle–. Por los dioses, sí. Mil veces sí.

Un estallido de felicidad surgió en ambos y se sonrieron. El hijo de Poseidón se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y la besó.

.

.

La boda se celebró un mes y medio después, cuando Annabeth consiguió caminar sin tambalearse o derrumbarse en el piso. Se celebró en la playa del Campamento y la ceremonia en sí fue plenamente íntima. Lo hicieron al estilo griego, aunque, en lugar de hacerlo en tres días, se dividió entre la mañana, la tarde y la noche.

Durante toda la mañana, mientras se preparaba ansiosamente para casarse, Annabeth estaba tan nerviosa que poco le faltaba para caminar por las paredes. La cabaña de Atenea había sido vaciada ese día para que la muchacha pudiera estar más tranquila.

Thalia y Rachel, que estaban junto a ella para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, la miraban con diversión.

– Cálmate, Annabeth –dijo la cazadora.

La mestiza, por supuesto, no paró de caminar nerviosamente entre las mesas llenas de planos. El portátil de Dédalo descansaba sobre su mesita de luz. Creía que ni siquiera la arquitectura lograría distraerla.

– Ustedes no pueden hablar, jamás van a casarse –replicó la muchacha, sin detener su caminata.

– Gracias a los dioses –dijo Thalia, sin perder su sonrisa. Ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

– Lo que me da miedo –siguió Annabeth, sin hacer caso al comentario de la cazadora. Las otras dos le prestaron atención, porque ella no era la clase de chicas que admitían tener miedo– es el hecho de que apenas tenemos dieciocho años. Es decir, no creo que nos estemos equivocando, pero esto es tan precipitado...

– Hay mucha gente que se casa a los dieciocho, Annabeth –repuso Rachel–. Además, les irá bien.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió enigmáticamente.

– Soy la Oráculo de Delfos. Sé lo que digo.

Thalia se puso en pie y dio una palmada.

– Y ahora, Annabeth, tienes que darte el baño de purificación.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

– No, gracias –replicó.

Sin embargo, Thalia y Rachel insistieron tanto que terminaron dirigiéndose hacia los aseos, donde Annabeth tuvo el baño de purificación, según la antigua cultura griega, tras lo cual volvieron a la cabaña de Artemisa.

Annabeth, cuyos nervios no habían disminuido en lo absoluto, se tumbó en su cama.

– ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? –sugirió Rachel, al tiempo que sacaba unos papeles que estaban encima de la cama de su amiga.

La muchacha rubia asintió y se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Thalia y Rachel salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta.

Por los dioses, qué nerviosa estaba. Sentía el nerviosismo burbujear en sus venas como si acabara de terminar ella sola una botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola. Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa que iba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Y ni hablar del miedo. Como les había dicho a Thalia y Rachel, estaba aterrada. Amaba a Percy de una manera que ni ella lograba entender, pero ¿quién no estaría nerviosa y atemorizada el día de su boda?

De pronto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Iba a casarse, por los inmortales. ¡Iba a casarse!

.

.

Hay ciertas cosas que Percy nunca logrará olvidar, como el día en que llegó al Campamento Mestizo, cuando vio a Thalia abrir los ojos luego de mucho tiempo, la muerte de Zoe, a Clarisse llorando por Chris Rodríguez, el laberinto de Dédalo, la sensación de sumergirse en el río Estigio, enfrentarse a Cronos, ver morir a Luke. Esos eran unos de los tantos recuerdos de los que Percy nunca se olvidaría.

Pero, especialmente, estaban los recuerdos en los que estaba con Annabeth. Eran miles. Algunos eran momentos tontos y otros más significativos.

Cuando Percy vio a Annabeth, vestida de blanco, hermosa, avanzando hacia él para que los casaran, supo certeramente que ese era otro recuerdo inolvidable.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando ella llegó hasta él y se tomaron las manos. Annabeth también sonrió. El nerviosismo y el miedo se esfumaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sintieron el amor tan a flor de piel que casi no escuchaban las palabras de Quirón, quienes los estaba casando.

– Perseus Jackson, ¿tomas a Annabeth Chase como tu legítima esposa? –preguntó el centauro.

El mestizo sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar, vagamente, que la pregunta era muy tonta antes de contestar:

– Sí.

Los ojos de Annabeth brillaron con lágrimas contenidas mientras Quirón le hacía la misma pregunta a ella.

– Sí, claro que sí –contestó.

Quirón no tuvo tiempo para decir "Puede besar a la novia", porque Percy ya se había adelantado. Él había colocado una mano en la cintura de Annabeth y la otra en su mejilla y, mientras la acercaba, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, ceñidos por el delicado vestido blanco, y, antes de que alguien quisiera darse cuenta, ya se estaban besando.

Los invitados se pusieron en pie al tiempo que aplaudían. Tyson lloraba, mientras Thalia ponía los ojos en blanco, sin molestarse en disimular su amplia sonrisa. Grover prácticamente saltaba de alegría, mientras la sensible Enebro derramaba algunas lagrimillas. Rachel aplaudía enloquecida, mientras Nico seguía su ejemplo, aunque de forma más moderada. Quirón también sonreía, tratando de no hacer caso a Blackjack y la señorita O'Leary, que alborotaban más que todos los concurrentes juntos.

Pero Annabeth y Percy no se enteraron de mucho, pues estaban demasiado entretenidos besándose. Finalmente se separaron y, entonces, Quirón les entregó los anillos matrimoniales, que cada uno deslizó en el dedo del otro.

Volvieron a sonreírse y atravesaron el pasillo que había entre los asientos, mientras les tiraban confeti sobre las cabezas.

Luego festejaron la fiesta en el pabellón donde solían comer. Las dríades se lucieron ese día con la comida y demostraron un desconocido (al menos, para Percy) talento por la música. Las mesas habían desaparecido y, en su lugar, había una larga mesa, llena de la exquisita comida de las dríadas, que ocupaba toda una pared. En el espacio despejado del pabellón, mestizos, sátiros y cualquier suerte de criatura mitológica bailaba.

Percy había dejado a Annabeth bailando con Grover y recuperaba el aliento mientras tomaba un refresco cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Se giró para ver quién era y casi se le cae el vaso de la sorpresa al ver a Poseidón.

Su padre le sonrió.

– ¿Puedes creer que no me he enterado del casamiento de mi hijo hasta hace unos minutos? –dejó caer el dios con voz casual–. Y me he enterado gracias a Dionisio, para que te hagas una idea.

– Lo siento –dijo Percy–. Pero he estado todo el último mes ocupado con la recuperación de Annabeth y nos casamos apenas ella se recuperó completamente. No tuve tiempo para avisarte.

Poseidón se frotó la mano con la barbilla.

– Bueno, de todos modos, felicidades –repuso. Lo observó durante unos segundos y sonrió–. Te noto feliz.

Su hijo también sonrió.

– Me siento feliz –Percy tuvo la sensación de que era una conversación demasiado cursi y decidió cambiar de tema–. Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas en el océano?

– Un poco desconcertados, diría yo, por mi precipitada salida. Tenía la ilusión de llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. Atenea tampoco está muy feliz con respecto a eso –añadió a último momento.

Percy hizo una mueca.

– Realmente no se me ocurrió invitarte. Lo siento –dijo tras una pausa.

Poseidón le palmeó la espalda.

– No importa, hijo –dijo–. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Ya eres un hombre.

Padre e hijo se sonrieron.

.

.

Luego de la fiesta, Annabeth y Percy entraron en la cabaña 3 besándose y avanzaron a trompicones hasta la cama, donde se dejaron caer. Se separaron brevemente para mirarse y Annabeth apreció los ojos verdes de Percy oscurecidos por el deseo. Parecían un húmedo bosque oscuro lleno de pasión.

– Percy... –susurró ella, sonriendo–. Estamos casados.

Su ahora marido también sonrió.

– Sí... ¿No te decía yo que era mejor no esperar?

Ella rió.

– Los mejores casamientos son los precipitados –aseguró, antes de unir los labios con los de su esposo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que es lo más romántico que he escrito hasta la fecha y estoy contenta con él, pero sigo temiendo sus resultados. No puedo pensar con la cabeza fría sobre mis fics hasta varios meses después, por eso les pido que dejen reviews. No suelo rogar por ellos, pero es lo primero que escribo del fandom.

En fin, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Además, hay que poblar un poco el fandom en español.

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
